The PCT publication script WO 35/18715 states to use a coater for the particle material, designed in form of a downward opening funnel, in a process for manufacturing three-dimensional objects out of particle material, such as a rapid prototyping process. This funnel vibrates during the coating process at right angles to the coater's direction of movement and parallel to the coating level. With a coater, as described in this document, an unimpeded emission of the particle material during coating can be guaranteed and densification can be achieved.
But this type of coating has a disadvantage. The particle emission cannot be switched, which means that when the vibration mechanism is deactivated, powder escapes the coater, unless this is closed from below.
It is also known from DE 102 16 013 A1 that in the case of a process to manufacture three-dimensional objects from particle material for the application of particle material, one container opened from the base, connected with a vibrating leveling element is used.